<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowledgeable Manservants and Oblivious Kings by Author_Pendragging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254749">Knowledgeable Manservants and Oblivious Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragging/pseuds/Author_Pendragging'>Author_Pendragging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Tried, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragging/pseuds/Author_Pendragging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the season 4 battle with Morgana, Merlin and Arthur have a little talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowledgeable Manservants and Oblivious Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is awful and weird I hope you like it. Comment with your advice for this new fic writer if you’d like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Morgana was chased away, the loved ones lost mourned, and the damage repaired Merlin and Arthur finally had a moment to think.</p><p>“You tried to warn me.” Arthur stated suddenly one night a week after Morgana’s attack. Merlin, not confirming or denying answered, “It wasn’t your fault Arthur. You couldn’t have known he was lying to you.” “But you did, didn’t you,” Arthur asked. When Merlin didn’t immediately answer Arthur shouted “ Didn’t you!” Merlin jumped out of his skin and then whispered “yes.” At the confirmation Arthur sighed and slumped and as the air flowed out of him so did his earlier anger.</p><p>“How long did you know?” Arthur asked.  Merlin winced and ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t remember exactly when I found out, but it was pretty soon after we closed the veil.” “Are you telling me you knew this whole time?!” Arthur exclaimed. “Yes.” Merlin answered. </p><p>“You always know things before anyone else does. Why is that Merlin?” “I’m not as big an idiot as you think I am.” Merlin replied. “No, of course you aren’t.” Arthur said suddenly a lot more solemn. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you Merlin.” Then after a second of contemplation “I won’t be needing your services for tonight. You’re dismissed.” Merlin nodded. “Good night Arthur.” And then with one last backward glance Merlin left the king alone with his thoughts. Thoughts on knowledgeable man servants and oblivious kings.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>